


Roulette

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613





	Roulette

1.  
“您知道俄罗斯转盘吗，白滨先生？”  
小森隼把一把手枪和六颗子弹丢在桌上，发出巨大的坠落声。  
“你就这么想赢我一次？”  
白滨挑眉，示意身边的仆人把装满了赌币的手提箱拿上桌。  
“不需要这些。”  
小森从座位上站起，走到白滨的背后，缓缓地缠住他，贪婪地吸吮着对方身上与自己相似又不相似的气息。  
对方和自己一样穿着白色的衬衫，可那只扣了下半的扣子似乎是在勾引小森用手去感受长期锻炼的人的胸肌。  
“我只要赢到亚岚君就好了。”  
“敬语。”  
白滨忍住耳根传来的瘙痒，刻意忽视自己看不到的那一处发红，保持自己吓人的理智和标准的笑容提醒着小森端正他的位置。  
“没想到您是这么讲究辈分的人呢，前辈。”  
“嗯…前辈也不错呢，就先这么称呼着吧。”  
他当然是小森的前辈。  
不仅仅是因为他比小森长得多的赌龄，也因为他是目前世界上唯一一个赢过小森一次的人。  
——事实上他们也只赌了一次。  
但谁也不知道那一次赌博是怎么回事。  
外人看来，小森或许是刻意选择了对方擅长的扑克，出牌的套路也和普通的赌徒一模一样，白滨都怀疑自己面前的人是不是那个传闻中的恐怖人物。  
那一次，小森输得很彻底，但白滨没有要他的赌币。  
“为什么？”  
“嗯？”  
“故意输给我…你的目的是什么。”  
白滨的眼神犀利，但仍然探不穿小森的内心。  
“等着下一次赢你的时候能享受到更多的乐趣。”  
“放屁。”  
“确实。”  
小森带着爽朗的笑离开了，但他把自己的心留在了白滨身上，那颗心就像长在身上的倒刺一样，一碰就痛得撕心裂肺。  
他不是故意输的——或者说，他的大脑控制着的他的自尊，不让他输。  
但他的身体却不受控制地放了水。  
他原本确实是想漂亮地赢过这个最强赌徒，但他的身体不允许他这么做。  
对方的身体似乎没有任何破绽，让人只是看到就足以臣服。  
自己或许也逃脱不了对方身上的奇怪气场。  
只是小森一看到那双魅惑的桃花眼就乱了心神。  
明明扑克他也能轻松地赢过所有人。  
他烦躁了很久，觉得可能是自己的见识还不够多。  
他去挑战了各种强者。  
他赢了，所以他回来了。  
白滨还在原地等着他，他满意了。

 

 

2.  
“那么，我们的规则是什么呢？如果只是普通的俄罗斯转盘的话就太无聊了吧。”  
白滨笑着向自己的后辈发问，他把自己的重心放在撑着桌子的手肘上，让对面的小森只随意一瞟也能看见触感还留在自己手间的一瓣瓣肌肉的形状。  
“抽扑克牌比大小，只抽一张。同牌的情况下不看花色一律平局。”  
“简单明了的规则——也就是所谓的‘一次胜负’吗？”  
“还有——输的人向对方开枪。想放多少枚子弹随意。”  
“新颖。”白滨拿起桌子中线上放着的那把枪，修长的手指仔细地抚摸过有些粗糙的枪体，“这还真是能调动起人的兴趣呢。”  
白滨突然举起那把空枪，将它对准小森的眉心。  
“你也真是胜负心强的人啊。”  
不同于小森以前见过的初次接触俄罗斯转盘的人，白滨的持枪和瞄准毫不拖泥带水，若是那枪里现在真装着子弹，小森估计自己早就丧命于此。  
“那么开始吧。”  
小森的示意下，荷官拿起桌上摆着的一副扑克牌，洗牌的动作足够漂亮。  
“那么前辈先请。”  
白滨的动作还是那么干脆利落，脸上的笑容像定住了那样完美又充满自信。  
小森思考了一会，抽走了白滨抽的牌的旁边一张。  
“啊，说起来，”白滨翻开自己的牌，把牌背留给对面，“如果我赢了…”  
“随你处置。”  
“我喜欢你的爽快。”  
“哪里，我才不是前辈那样的人。”  
小森也检查了自己的牌，只看了一眼便放了回去。  
“那么，请两位亮出各自的手牌。”  
A和3。  
白滨举起枪，轮盘在手指的调动下迅速地转了一圈，他毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。  
一声空响。  
“果然前辈是个温柔的人，我都有些想流泪了，”小森保持着抱胸跷二郎腿的姿势，“居然毫不犹豫地举起空枪——这可是我好不容易赢来的几枚子弹噢，不让他们见见红真的好吗？”  
“不用了，”白滨收起脸上保持许久的笑颜，走到了小森身边，对着他扣到最上面一颗扣子的衬衫舔了舔自己的唇，帮对方一颗一颗解开了所有纽扣，并不健美但却具有奇妙诱惑力的肉体展现在白滨面前，“能见到你的红的只有我就好。”  
“那么前辈要怎么处置我呢？”  
小森把手放在白滨衬衫开得太下的口子上，手向下一用力，剩下的扣子便争先恐后地跳到了地板上。  
“再陪我赌一场。”  
“你赢了的话，我就把自己永远送给你。”

 

 

3.  
“请进。”  
小森跟着白滨走进他的家，在走到卧室的时候，白滨停了下来，试图移动一个书架。  
小森走上前去帮他，他刚摸到书架就发现了书架背后的暗门。  
他强装镇定地走进了那个书架后隐藏的小房间，只看见里面的每一面墙上都挂满了枪支和子弹。  
“放心吧，都是仿制的模型和弹壳。”白滨撇了撇嘴，“你今天丢出来的那把枪也是模型吧，不过做得还挺逼真的。”  
白滨自然地走进那间房间，他看着门口愣住的小森，便招手让他也进来。  
“在这里选一把枪吧。”  
他指了指某一面挂满了左轮手枪的墙面。  
“你要用你现在选择的这把枪，在天亮前想办法对着我的太阳穴开一次枪。”  
“只要有一声响声在我耳边响起，就是你的胜利。”  
小森看着每一把有着细微差别的枪，意识到白滨绝不止他想的那么危险。  
他选了一把与他之前在赌局上使用的家伙几乎一模一样的枪，从架子上取了下来。  
他再从另一面摆满了子弹的墙上选了一颗纯黑色的，闻了闻弹壳的味道，便把子弹往轮盘里装。  
轮盘被手指拨动，装了一颗子弹的枪体被小森随意地丢到了隔着一扇暗门的白滨的床上。

 

4.  
两人离开那间暗室，白滨便把小森直接扑在了卧室的床上。  
小森的眼神刻意回避着白滨，这让白滨有些生气。  
“你不想做。”  
“我不想也只能做，毕竟我现在还是你的所有物。”  
白滨撬开小森的嘴唇，用舌尖的每一寸细胞感受着对方与自己不同的危险气息。  
那一份追求极致的胜利的危险。  
对方的吻技比想象中的还要好，明明只是普通的接吻，白滨却已经有些难以呼吸，但他连这快要窒息的感觉也不讨厌。  
“隼…”  
小森终于肯和白滨的目光交锋了，甚至他的那份压迫感更胜过白滨。  
“这好像是你第一次叫我的名字吧，前辈。”小森翻了个身，轻松地把刚才还占有主权的人压在身下，“我知道你在跟我拖时间。”  
“所以呢？”白滨单边的乳头被那双大手用力地磨着，酥麻的感觉让从未体验过上身快感的他简直快要升天。  
——不，要说的话也应该是应该是“下地狱”吧？  
“所以——”小森的嘴唇贴在白滨的耳畔，一开一合地蹭得他的耳朵再次染上一小片绯红，“速战速决，让你不爽。”  
“真是恶趣味啊，后辈。”  
“彼此彼此？”  
小森转而用嘴去挑逗另一边的乳头，手顺着那几瓣好看的腹肌往下伸。  
性器被触碰到的时候白滨的身子小幅度地抖动了一下，随后便适应了对方上下运动的手法，顺着小森的动作发出有节奏的喘声。  
小森的手在白滨逼近极限时转而攻向铃口，喷涌而出的汁液浸湿了套在白滨和小森身上有些累赘的衬衫。  
趁着白滨在第一波攻势下瘫软着的时间里，小森把自己和对方身上的衣物全都扯下来丢到一边。  
小森坐起来，下身挺立着的东西尺寸非同一般，但他还是选择先用手指开拓对方未知的领域。  
那里面比小森想象得更温暖和湿润，活像一片热带雨林，吸引着小森这样的冒险者的进入。  
他用那一根手指试着缓缓地去顶能够去到的最深处，白滨的手紧紧地抓着床单，脖子不受控制地向后仰，腰身也挺得同下身一样厉害。  
小森拔出手指，把上面沾着的粘液抹在白滨的胸膛。  
“前辈水真多。”  
“因为是你啊。”  
白滨捧着小森的脸，傻笑着去索吻，却被下一秒直接冲进身体的巨大性器打回了柔软的床上。  
有节奏的喘息被冲散得毫无节奏可言，只是在每次敏感点被蹭到的时候会发出甜美的叫声。  
小森找准了那个点，反复在那里摩擦，还没全部进入就快把白滨弄得高潮了。  
“这么快就去了怎么行啊，前辈。我一找准时机可是就会趁你起床不能去取枪的噢。”  
“废话…真多。”小森把白滨的手放到自己的肩膀上，对方用了一种小森从未见过的不耐烦催促着他。  
“我要是决定了今天不进去了，前辈会怪我吗？”  
“不会。”白滨笑得灿烂，“但是我会告诉你那里摆着的都是真枪真子弹。”  
“果然啊。”小森一下把东西顶到最里，惹得一阵剧烈的颤抖，“不然你也不会这么拼命地阻止我吧。”  
“那弹壳上残留的火药味，可不像是一颗假子弹能有的。“  
“而且我那把也不是假手枪，前辈撒谎真是自然。“  
小森并没有提问，所以他也没有留给白滨回答的时间，只试图用逐渐上升的抽插速度把白滨在自己面前仅剩的一点点自尊全部打碎。  
“既然…如此…嗯…你也选择…保留理智吗…”  
小森没想到白滨在这样程度的刺激下还能继续讲话，吃惊的同时也没有放慢速度。  
“我的任务只是来击溃你的。“  
下一秒，白滨确实被击溃了。  
他整个人倒向床的瞬间，小森用手臂托住了对方，困在里面的东西仍然没有出来的准备。  
还停留在高潮快感中的白滨只觉得小森的性器还远远没有到极限，还挑衅般地又在穴内胀大了一圈，让白滨落下了生理性的眼泪。  
“可怕。“  
“谢谢夸奖。“  
小森用牙轻咬了几下白滨的脖颈，留下只属于他的印记，头还靠在对方的耳旁不肯起来对视。  
“好像和你做也挺有趣的。“  
“还要杀我吗？“  
“一开始就没想杀你，没意思。“  
“什么有意思？“  
“以后也能这样和你做。“  
“你的目的到底是赢还是我？“  
“赢。但是因为是你，所以可以输。“  
小森坐起身，拿起白滨脚边的那支枪，对准了自己的太阳穴。  
白滨试图起身阻止，但被小森用另一只手按了下去。  
“你死了之后我也会和你一起死的。“  
“那是你的选择，与我无关。“小森满不在乎的样子。  
“再赌一次。“白滨冷漠地从嘴里吐出这么几个字，”如果这次我能让你射的话，就把那把枪丢出去。“  
“不能呢？“  
“把它对准我的心脏。“


End file.
